Dragonfly
A dragonfly is an insect belonging to the order Odonata, infraorder Anisoptera (from Greek anisos "uneven" and pteron, "wing", because the hindwing is broader than the forewing). Adult dragonflies are characterized by large multifaceted eyes, two pairs of strong transparent wings, sometimes with coloured patches and an elongated body. Dragonflies can be mistaken for the related group, damselflies (Zygoptera), which are similar in structure, though usually lighter in build; however, the wings of most dragonflies are held flat and away from the body, while damselflies hold the wings folded at rest, along or above the abdomen. Dragonflies are agile fliers, while damselflies have a weaker, fluttery flight. Many dragonflies have brilliant iridescent or metallic colours produced by structural coloration, making them conspicuous in flight. An adult dragonfly’s compound eye has nearly 24,000 ommatidia. Fossils of very large dragonfly ancestors in the Protodonata are found from 325 million years ago (Mya) in Upper Carboniferous rocks; these had wingspans up to about 750 mm (30 in). About 3000 species of Anisoptera are in the world today. Most are tropical, with fewer species in temperate regions. Dragonflies are predators, both in their aquatic larval stage, when they are known as nymphs or naiads, and as adults. Several years of their lives are spent as nymphs living in fresh water; the adults may be on the wing for just a few days or weeks. They are fast, agile fliers, sometimes migrating across oceans, and are often found near water. They have a uniquely complex mode of reproduction involving indirect insemination, delayed fertilization, and sperm competition. During mating, the male grasps the female at the back of the head or on the prothorax, and the female curls her abdomen under her body to pick up sperm from the male's secondary genitalia at the front of his abdomen, forming the "heart" or "wheel" posture. Gallery Pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-37.jpg BlueDasherDragonfly.jpeg.png Fantasia 2000 Dragonfly.png|Fantasia 2000 (1999) Dragonfly and Frog.jpg Bugs Buzzing Around the Two Dogs.png|Homeward Bound (1993) A32F6722-E19A-45A6-9B5D-E1E2EBF58FC6.jpeg Star_meets_Dragonfly.png 53DABC83-4DE7-4901-8B0D-02D6F4710825.jpeg 13A7E16D-4340-4908-9540-F5C8EE9DC9BD.jpeg 9482926E-9B03-4262-9C3E-BF1E7C0E8C23.jpeg A21B8BE1-E306-4DDB-A193-C2EA1A017984.jpeg FDCCC8AE-D237-4498-8DEF-E3B7574CFF03.jpeg 3D8F62CE-BC35-4C5C-B39D-3BBBF959C0CA.jpeg 04FBC1C6-38EB-4559-9820-37B4D3E56DA4.jpeg 10692D78-1D6A-483A-BC15-F6F6C2D5852F.jpeg 304F0560-DAD7-410F-8BA2-B511F60787F2.jpeg 8D30C8C9-5E2A-497F-9C8A-2062F315BCE0.jpeg 2A4D9826-9415-4703-AC9C-B54B429AD115.jpeg 78DFE0A7-745F-4D9B-B465-FFD01FEE3309.jpeg E0D60AFF-E8F1-4E47-890C-4644245A0C37.jpeg 58AC09D7-FE99-48F9-8F1F-AC323BFEB3CD.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:South American Animals Category:European Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:African Animals Category:Australian Animals Category:Insects Category:The Rescuers Animals Category:Winnie the Pooh Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:The Swan Princess Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:Walking With... Animals Category:The Smurfs Animals Category:Dinosaur Train Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:The Legend of Zelda Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:Spyro Animals Category:JumpStart Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Andy's Adventures Animals Category:Dino Time Animals Category:Rodeo Stampede Animals Category:Bug Dictionary Animals Category:Extreme Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Polar Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Deadly Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:I See a Kookaburra Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Carnivores Animals Category:Homeward Bound Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Disenchantment Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:The Owl and co Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:Living Color Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Strange Beginnings Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Senses Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Communication Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Creepy Crawlies (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:A Rainbow of Animals Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:101 Animal Records Animals Category:Ask an Animal Animals Category:Top 10 Countdowns of the Biggest, Baddest, and Loudest Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals